criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
De-Jeweled/Dialogues
January 19, 2015 Joel Sullivan: Good morning, sir! Trevor Crawfield: Ah, Joel! Just the right time. Do you fancy a walk around town? It might help you get used to the roads around here. After all, the slums is a really tight area. Joel: I would love to. Where do we go first? Trevor: I know a great place. Shall we? A few streets later... Trevor: ...And there's a jewelry store. You can't miss it: it's the only one here. HELP! HELP! A man: HELP! ANYBODY! THERE'S A ROBBERY GOING ON IN THE JEWELRY STORE! Bssst! Psssssshhhh! Trevor: A robbery?! Seems like we've got a new case on our hands. In front of the jewelry store... Joel: *cough* *cough* That purplish smoke is making my eyes tear. It's tear gas! Trevor: We'll have to wait before we investigate. Few minutes later... Trevor: The smoke is gone. Are you ready? Act 1 – Daylight Robbery Investigate Jewelry Store. Joel: Woah, look at the place! All the jewelry have been stolen! This place looks like it got hit by an earthquake!. Trevor: The robber got away with it too, but did you find any clues that could lead us to them? Joel: These metal scraps look awfully suspicious, so does this name tag. Trevor: Keen eye, Joel. The metal scraps could be what was the tear gas, and that faded name tag could prove useful. Trevor: We should also speak with that man that came running to us outside a moment ago. Joel: We should also have a talk with the jewelry store owner about the incident too. He's right over there, at the counter. Trevor: Well then, which one do you want to do first? Repair the Metal Scraps. Trevor: Exactly what I thought it would be. It's the tear gas used earlier! Joel: We should have Kay to do the analysis to see what she can tell about the bomb. Analyze Smoke Bomb. Keighley Holt: The smoke bomb you brought me was very, very complex. It even took me a while to understand and reconstruct how it worked! Trevor: Reconstruct? Are you telling us that the bomb was homemade? Kay: Yep! The components of the bomb are simple materials and requires someone of good mechanics knowledge to be able to make this bomb. Joel: And obviously the robber was the one who threw the bomb, which means our perpetrator knows mechanics. Recover the Faded Name Tag. Joel: This name tag belongs to a certain Kim Yoxall. Trevor: She must be one of the employees in the jewelry store... but she's not here. Joel: She must be upstairs, let's go. Ask Lewin Walsh what happened. Trevor: Mr. Walsh? We came to ask you what happened in the jewelry store. Lewin Walsh: I-it was ho-horrible! I-I c-c-can't describe how it was like!! Lewin: Ah! Leave me alone! Joel: This is no good. He's traumatized from earlier. We have to come back later. Ask Sylvester Constable about the robbery. Trevor: Mr. Constable, we are the LIA and we're investigating the robbery that happened just a moment ago. Can you describe to us what happened? Sylvester Constable: It happened quickly. Someone was thrown inside the store and then it sprayed some purplish gas that irritated my eyes. I couldn't see who. Sylvester: But, I did hear a door flung open and then shut loudly. I caught a glimpse of it, it was the backdoor. Joel: Thank you. So, our robber escaped through the backalley, he surely must have had left clues there. Trevor: Lead the way, Joel. Talk to Kim Yoxall about the incident. Joel: Hello, Kim Yoxall. We came to ask you about the robbery. Can you describe to us what happened? Kim Yoxall: As you can see, I was upstairs. When I heard a commotion below, I went to check, but it was filled with some purple smoke. I was blinded. Kim: When the smoke finally subsided, the whole place was turned upside-down. Kim: Sorry I couldn't be of much help. Trevor: It's alright. We may have some questions later, so please don't go anywhere. Investigate Backalley. Joel: I feel something is hiding under those pile of leaves. Trevor: I'll help you search through it. Trevor: This note reads "Do you think you're getting any better with that kind of attitude?! I could steal a whole jewelry store before you could even say anything!". This note is threatening. I suggest giving it to Sydney for her to research about it. Search through the Pile of Leaves. Trevor: Your insticts are superb! This torn cloth needs a bit of repairing. I'm pretty sure you can do that, right? Joel: Just watch me. Piece the Torn Cloth together. Trevor: It's a balaclava. Perhaps it was what our robber used to hide their face with. Joel: Let's send it to Kay to see if she can find any leads. Analyze Balaclava. Joel: So, Kay, what is this balaclava about? Kay: The fibres from the balaclava speak a thousand words. It seems to not use the usual cloth for balaclavas, but those types of clothing for everyday wear. Trevor: I'll take it from here. And, because the balaclava is black and most likely hand-sewn, our perpetrator is wearing black clothing. Kay: Bingo! Analyze Note. Sydney Perkins: Hello, Trevor. Hello again, Joel. Trevor: Hello, Sydney. What can you tell us about the threat? Sydney: Well, the handwriting and the atmosphere from the letters speak as if the writer was very, very angry towards someone lowly to them. Sydney: Since the note you found was at the backalley, near the jewelry store, I can most definitely tell you that the owner of the jewelry store wrote this note to one of his employees. Joel: Sylvester was outraged at someone for something? And even threatened to steal from his own store? I think we should speak with him. Confront Sylvester Constable about the threat note. Trevor: Mr. Constable, we found a note written by you to your fellow employees. You don't sound very nice towards them. Why is that? Sylvester: Oh, please! These maggots don't even know what they are doing. I would sack them if I wanted to, but no, I'm not there yet. Joel: Interesting... Sylvester: And I could sack you too for meddling with my business! Find the perpetrator for me so I could smack them in the face before I do it myself! Later... Trevor: I'd say we're off to a good start. We have a lot of leads. Joel: I don't think so... but I'll agree. Trevor: We have a robbery at the local jewelry store, apparently an armed one. The jewelry store owner was pretty much a jerk himself. Joel: Maybe the robber did it to show him who's the boss? Trevor: Maybe. I heard that Lewin has calmed down, and is ready for interrogation in the interrogation room. Act 2 – Jewel in the Town Category:Dialogues